American Help
by Cassius Flamel
Summary: When a new threat emerges to threaten the Wizarding World, two brothers from America join forces with their old friends in England to contain it. Scott and Ken Alvers are two brothers who are graduates of Ilvermorny and spent a year at Hogwarts where they met and befriended Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. But will these four be able to find the source of this sinister plot?


Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic! It's a next generation piece with two OC's as the protagonists, but with plenty of appearances from characters you're familiar with. Let me know what you think! If anyone is interested in being a beta for me, let me know!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter whirled as a Bombarda curse exploded somewhere to his left. Throwing himself down and dragging the nearest Auror with him, he felt a burning piece of wreckage fly over his head. He stood back up slowly. He was painfully aware of the fact that he was quickly approaching his fortieth birthday-in fact, it was only a few months away-but he was worried he might not reach it with all the dangerous situations he got himself into.

As he sent a string of hexes back towards the warehouse, he felt something pressing against his mind. It felt like a Legilimency attack, only different. Less...targeted, but much more powerful. A glance to his Aurors confirmed that they felt it too. As the intensity of attack increased, the ones he knew were better Occlumens seemed to be resisting it better, but he could tell it was painful. Harry himself knew that he was pants at Occlumency and he struggled to see straight. That's when he felt the immense pressure on his mind subside significantly.

Glancing up past his cover, he saw two forms standing side to side, slinging curses and hexes at a number of retreating forms. In a moment, the area was quiet, save for the sound of fire.

The two men had remained, however. Motioning his Aurors forward, Harry trained his wand on the strangers.

"Hands where I can see them, gents. Who are you?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the voice as the taller of the two replied, "Now, now, Director. Is that any way to greet old friends?"

His vision still blurry from whatever had attacked their minds, Harry hadn't been able to see much more than silhouettes amongst the smoke, fire, and darkness. Now, standing closer and hearing their voices, he was able to recognize them.

"Scott! Ken! It's good to see you two! What are you doing here?"

The shorter of the two, Ken, indicated a sealed case in his hand. "Looking for this."

"Is that…?"

"What was causing you and your team to feel as though your heads would implode, yeah."

Harry shook his head. "What is it?"

"The tip of the iceberg," Scott, the taller one replied. "We've got a lot of talking to do, Harry. Finish up securing the area, then meet us back at your Ministry. We've got orders to take this to the Department of Mysteries for them to look at it."

"Fine. I'm expecting a full explanation from you two when I get there."

"And you'll get it. Scout's honor," Scott grinned as he and Ken Apparated away.

"Bloody kids," Harry grumbled as he turned to his team.

* * *

Scott glanced at the briefcase in Ken's hand as they rode the elevator down.

"I really hate those things, you know. And now it's our job to chase them down."

Ken smiled. "Yeah, because we were the best at resisting that one in St. Louis."

"You mean, you were the best at resisting it. Besides, we're the best at everything we do. Doesn't mean we need to take all the shitty jobs," Scott shot back.

Ken's grin hadn't faltered. "Oh come now. You were excited to get to come back to England. You dig the accents."

"Well of course I dig the accents. I just don't like deliberately putting ourselves near these damn things that can crush your mind like a soda can."

Ken frowned. "Maybe your feeble mind."

"Shut up. Not all of us can have nuclear fallout shelters for Occlumency shields."

The lift stopped abruptly as a cool female voice intoned, "Level 9. Department of Mysteries."

"This is us, I believe."

The two brothers stepped out and began walking down the hall. Ken watched, amused, as Scott admired the black reflective tiles that lined the floor and walls.

"These people have the best interior decorators. Say what you will about Unspeakables, but they know how to create ambience."

As they passed through the main door, they were approached by a small, gray robed woman. Despite her hood being up, Scott knew immediately who she was.

"Why, if it isn't-"

A slender hand shot out and clamped his mouth shut before he could say more. "The name is Helen. Follow me to my office. We can speak there."

Scott nodded at her while Ken just rolled his eyes at his older brother. The Unspeakable turned and guided them into a division a plaque announced as Mind Arts. Arriving at an office, she ushered them inside.

Scott made a beeline for the richly upholstered leather chair that sat behind the desk. Propping his feet up, he sighed contentedly.

The Unspeakable has since closed the door and lowered her hood, revealing strawberry blonde hair, silver eyes and an overjoyed expression on her beautiful face. Sending a glare at Scott, she turned to Ken and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, boys. It's so good to see you!" She glanced at Scott over Ken's shoulder. "Well, some more than others."

Ken pulled back and grinned at her. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated, Victoire."

"Of course you are." Victoire Weasley smiled radiantly. "Besides, we both know that Scott over there prefers Teddy anyways."

Scott let loose a growl. "Ken, you owe me ten Galleons. Not five minutes in and she's already roasting me about that."

Ken and Victoire were too busy laughing to reply.

"That was a vicious prank. He knew how much I liked Kassandra. Fuckin' Metamorphmagus. How was I supposed to know it was Teddy I was following into the bathroom?"

"It's called the loo, mate. But you're lucky I burst out laughing before you could kiss me."

Scott shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face as Teddy Lupin stepped lightly out of the Floo. "You guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," Teddy said as he hugged his old friend.

As Teddy went to hug Ken, Scott approached Victoire. "I'm not gonna hug you if you keep laying into me like this."

She laughed. "Fine, I'll stop." With a smile, Scott embraced her tightly.

"For maybe five minutes," she said in his ear.

"Why am I friends with you people?" he despaired.

Ken smirked, clapping a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Because they like roasting you as much as I do."

"How could I forget?" Scott rolled his eyes. "So, Helen, huh? How'd you wind up with that moniker? Is it supposed to be Helen of Troy?"

Victoire grimaced. "Yeah. It was bloody Greengrass's idea."

"Oh what a curse, to be named after the most beautiful woman to ever live," Ken lamented. He glanced to the ring on her finger, then to Teddy. "Would that make you Paris then, mate?"

Teddy looked thoughtful. "Hm. I suppose so."

Scott chuckled. "I'm glad we'll get to be here for the wedding. It's rather convenient that we're here in Britain already."

"Yes, we're _conveniently_ here to deal with a international threat," Ken remarked dryly. "Terrorists these days, so considerate. Speaking of which…"

The flames in the fireplace flared green once more and Harry Potter stepped out.

"Wotcher, Uncle Harry," Teddy called out.

"Hey, kid. Hey, Tori," Harry smiled back before looking to the brothers. "All right, you two. Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here? Things not exciting enough for you across the pond?"

"We came for this." Ken laid the briefcase on Victoire's desk. "About a month ago, we encountered one just like it in St. Louis. It was being employed by a terrorist group called the Partisans. I assume you're familiar with them."

"Intimately," Harry replied darkly.

"While they're a bit of a problem in America, we know you Brits are having more difficulty with them. I know you, _particularly_ you and Minister Granger, have been working tirelessly for years to change it, but the blood purity issue over here has turned these guys sour. From what I've read in the history books, some four hundred 1st-gens and their No-Maj families were murdered by Riddle and his people in the last war?"

"Yeah. And now they want revenge, I suppose."

"That's why Ken and I are here," Scott said. "As you probably know, the two of us, while not officially employed by the MACUSA, are kept on speed dial, as the No-Majes would say. We were involved in a raid on a Partisan hideout and we encountered this device. It's called a Disruptor. It simulates a kind of crude Legilimency attack, but what it lacks in finesse, it more than makes up for in strength, as well as its ability to hit all targets within 100 meters. In St. Louis, Ken here was the only one who could resist it long enough to allow me to disable it. As you know, Ken's Occlumency is unique and he is able to extend his shields to me while I focus on Legilimency. In any case, we were tasked with finding out more about these Disruptors and the trail took us here, to Jolly Old England. Minister Granger has agreed to allow us to operate here alongside the DMLE and Department of Mysteries as MACUSA-loaned personnel. We are to work with both you and Victoire here to track and eradicate the source of these Disruptors."

Harry nodded, taking this all in. "Would it have killed her to send me a heads up?" he muttered, clearly talking about his close friend and Minister. "All right. I have been in need of a Curse-Breaker and I've managed to recruit Teddy here. He's currently in between assignments for Gringotts and I'd like for him to work with you three, if that's alright."

"No, absolutely not," Scott retorted, though his grin belied his words. "This guy is a menace."

"Huh, that's exactly what Bill said when Victoire was trying to get him to take me on as his apprentice. Now _that_ was an awkward first few months," Teddy laughed.

"Well, that's settled, then," Harry confirmed. He stepped back towards the fireplace. "I'll expect weekly reports, and I assume Director Greengrass will as well, but other than that, you four will enjoy complete autonomy. Now, I'm off to have a _chat_ with the Minister. Cheers." With that, Harry Potter disappeared in flash of emerald flame.

"I don't think he realizes what he's done," Scott giggled with barely contained glee.

"Yeah, I don't think England is ready for you two Yanks," Teddy agreed. "Look how much damage you two did when you were here in sixth year. And you were confined to Hogwarts for most of it."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work, boys.


End file.
